The Explanation
by O' Future Ruler Maria Larry
Summary: Taken from a dream of mine. Oh no! Fang's going to kill Max! Wait, that's not Fang. What? It's his clone? Oh, wait, a new Fang has come to Max's rescue? Huh? That's not Fang either! It's his son? What? Three Fang's! This could use an Explanation.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Explanation**_

**Max's POV**

There I, the great Maximum Ride, sat. At a birch coffee table in J.J.'s house. Why was I here? It was the closest place to me when I'd received the news. What news? The rest of the flock were going to be staying with Ella and . You see, we'd been separated. How? Erasers, of course. I'd been knocked out and when I woke up, I was in the back of a black van. Thankfully, there was no one else with me. The rest of the flock had gotten away. To make a long story short, they shouldn't have left one of them left a gun in the back when they stopped for a potty break. I was driving along roads that were vaguely familiar. I knew I was in Virginia but didn't know how I'd gotten there. With the help of the handy dandy Maximum Ride credit card, we'd opted to get two cell phones. One for me, and the other for Iggy. They called and told me where they were. Just after we hung up, I noticed a girl, about my age, was just outside my car window where I had pulled over on the side of the road.

"Max...?" She whispered. So there I was, at J.J.'s house. This being the _fourth _day. I couldn't get a hold of the flock on the cell phone or Martinez's phone. I decided to stay where I was in case the flock came because if I couldn't get a hold of Dr. Martinez, they probably weren't there. And if I couldn't get a hold of Iggy, I didn't know where they were.

The obnoxious ring of the doorbell brought me back from my brooding. "Max?" J.J.'s mom asked, "Could you get that?"

"Yeah," I rose from my seat, trying to sound as polite as I could. I mean, the woman was letting this girl she'd never met stay in her house and it wasn't her fault I'd been separated from my family. She deserved better than me laying about her house, moping.

I opened the door, expecting it to be Lily again. She came over every afternoon to chit chat with J.J. And by chit chat I mean, chit and chat and chat and chat and CHAT! She never shut up! But boy was I in for a surprise when I opened the door to Fang. "Fang!" I gasped. His face had less emotion than usual. Generally, I could at least see a glint in his eye or some sort of underlying thought, but this time, I got nothing. "Fang...?" I mumbled.

He grabbed my arm and motioned outside with his head as if he wanted to talk privately. "Uhm... sure, but I have to go tell J.J.-"

"Come on!" He yanked me forward and out of the doorway.

I jerked my arm loose in response. "Hey! What's that for! And you could have at least called, you know!"

"Called?" He murmured, almost as though he were talking to himself.

I nodded, "Yeah. On the _cellphone_."

"Cellphone?" Almost all at once it hit me. He didn't know about the cellphone, he was being more forceful than usual. How could I know this was Fang? He hadn't even called. What if... what if Fang were _dead_? What if the whole flock were dead?! Or worse, at the school...

"You... aren't..." Just then he lunged at me. I spun on my heels and right back into J.J.'s house. "RUN!" I screamed to J.J. and her mother. Fang chased me up the stairs when I tripped on the top most step. "Oh no!" I cried. I heard "Fang" start to laugh maniacally. His hands seized my shoulders just as I grabbed a pencil from the floor. He flipped me over onto my back only to have me stab him in the arm with the pencil. He roared in pain and ripped the pencil out of his arm but I had distracted him long enough to kick him in the chest, sending him rolling backwards down the stairs.

I took a fleeting glance at the open front door while he composed himself before making a mad dash for it. I had to get him away from this house. I was almost out the door when a pair of hands grabbed my ankles a left the rest of my body to hit the ground. Head first. He brought my ankles down to the ground and pulled me backwards until I was underneath him, then turned me over. He grabbed my wrists in both hands and pressed them to the floor over my head. I struggled but nothing I did seemed to have any effect.

It was no use, my arms were pinned above my head, there was no getting out of this. This was it, I was going to be killed. By _Fang_ no less. Or... whoever this was. His head bent over and he whispered into my ear, "Are you ready to die, Max?" His warm, wet breath fanned my cheeks.

And then, just as it was going to happen. Just before Fang'd had the chance to slit my throat, my hands were free and I heard a loud grunt from the other end of the room. Sitting up, I saw what was going on. Fang had kicked Fang off of me. But... There was something different about this new Fang. This good Fang that rescued me... his hair! It was so long! And no colours in it, just pure black, pulled into a ponytail. I could vaguely see numbers on the back of his neck... An expiration date? Oh no! Fang!

"Calm down, Max. Everything's going to be alright." And just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder, a _third_ Fang appeared on my right. Looking the same as he always did, helping me out.

"Are you-" I began. He nodded, helping me up from the floor. For a moment or two we stared at the two fake Fangs fighting. "Who are they?" I whispered to him.

He sighed, "It's a bit of a long story but I think I can give you a vague idea of what's going on, right now. The evil one, that's my clone."

I nodded, "And the new one? With the ponytail? He's your clone, too?" Fang shook his head. "Your brother?" Another head shake. "Then what?!"

He chuckled under his breath, "That's my son."

I sucked in a gulp of air, "Your- what?! How?!"

"I'll explain it all later, now, we have to get out of here."

"But there are people still in there!" I cried. Fang! How could you be so heartless?!

Fang gave me the, "Honestly, Max, I think I have this covered" look. "They'll be fine," he said, "Don't underestimate the power of my son."

When I saw the beating "Fang" was taking from Fang's son... jeez, this is getting confusing, I couldn't help but be in awe. Even I probably couldn't have done so well against Max II. I followed him outside only to be immediately glomped by four children and a dog.

"Max! You're alright!" Angel screamed.

"Fang didn't kill you! I mean, evil Fang. Fang's clone. Shouldn't evil Fang have a name. Like we gave a name to Max II. Shouldn't we call him something different so we don't get confused. Like, Ricardo or something..."  
"Max, we missed you!" Gazzy cried clinging to my legs.

Iggy, who had broken away from the group hug almost as soon as it began, stood to my left. "So, what did you think of Fang's little secret?"

"You mean his son?" I questioned, shooting Fang a glare.

Fang sighed, "Clearly, _I_ didn't do anything without your knowledge, Max. For goodness sakes, the boy's older than me."

My jaw practically hit the floor. "He's what?"

Just then, Fang's son emerged from J.J.'s house, dragging an either dead or unconscious "Fang" behind him. "I explained everything to the family that lives here. We can leave right after I get this guy into a dumpster." He then proceeded to waltz over to J.J.'s trash can, stuff the body in, then dust off his hands before coming back over. "So, what do you say we get this show on the road? I can explain everything to Max when we land." He winked at me.

Fang placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "That's okay, Drake. I think I've got this covered."

"Whatever you say_, Dad_." Fang's son, Drake apparently, replied, unfolding large _brown_ wings with black speckles, then taking off. The rest of us followed suit.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. (Drake and plotline of this fanfic are property of me)

**Max's POV**

"So, where exactly is it that we're headed?" I flew up beside Drake.

Drake turned to me and shot me an overly confident grin, "_Home_," He said, warmth seeping into every corner of the word.

I couldn't help but stutter when I responded, "H-Home...?" I repeated.

Fang came up from behind us, "Let's stop up here. We can resume flying tomorrow."

"But we just started," Drake argued, looking hurt. I wondered, what was it he meant by home?

Fang glared back at his son, "Max has had a very stressful day, or week, rather, and I want to give her time to catch up with everyone and-"

"She's doing just fine catching up while she's flying," He turned to me. "Aren't you Max?" I opened my mouth to agree but Fang cut me off.

"_And rest_," He growled. "Look, there's a clearing in the woods comming up right here. _A day away_ won't kill you, Drake."

Drake nashed his teeth together, "_Whatever_," He spat, then zoomed forward to land first.

I sighed, watching him become the size of an ant in my vision. "What was that all about?" I asked Fang.

Of course, instead of being helpful, Fang just shook his head, wordlessly. Then, just like his son, sped ahead of us to touch down.

When the rest of us, caught up, we immediately started setting up camp. It didn't take long, it never does when you have very little to set up. I watched the two identical boys work together. So strange, I thought to myself, _To see another Fang in the group. More over, one that shows emotion_. Contrary to Fang, Drake was fine with showing emotion. In fact, he was strangely open about it. He was somewhat immature in this way, despite being the oldest of all of us.

After camp was set up, we cooked and ate the cans that Drake had brought in a bag. Fang had grabbed the laptop and slunk off to a distant tree. I took my can of lukewarm raviolli and went to sit next to him. "So, you seem cheery..." I said sarcastically as I sat down.

Fang briefly looked at me, then went back to typing on the laptop. Of course. I mean, what would happen if our stalkers fans didn't know every second of our lives?! Finally, he shrugged. "Drake's just getting me wound up."

I rolled my eyes. "Is that so? I couldn't tell from the way you were planning his immenent demise earlier." Fang chuckled softly, then sighed. I smiled somewhat, pleased with myself for having made him laugh. It had been so long since I'd had these little pleasures. Helping Angel dress, lecturing Gazzy, messing around with Ig, refusing to girltalk with Nudge so we branch off into random conversations... All of these. It felt like it had been years since I'd last scene them, every moment away was terrifying in its own way.

"Drake has a family," Fang explained.

I paused. _What?_ "Excuse me?"

Fang closed his laptop and rested his elbows on it, burrying his face in his hands. "_He has a family_," He repeated. How could that be? Fang was his father... somehow... How exactly did that work anyway?

"Fang... please, tell me what you know about Drake... I feel strange not knowing." I feel lost. I don't feel like a leader.

Fang nodded, head still in his hands. "Yes. I had planned to." I should hope so! "Drake is my son... biologically. He came from my sperm, that is -"

"I know what biological means," I cut Fang off. He gave me a quick glare, then went back to explaining.

He leaned back against the tree again, "Drake's mother and father could not concieve. So... his mother tried some other methods... other ways to ensure she could have a child, even if it wasn't her husband's truly."

"Sperm donation?" I asked, startled. The School had sold Fang's sperm? That's just - But Drake is older than us. "How can he be your son, Fang? He's older than you."

Fang shook his head, "Well, yes, technically, Drake is older than me. Drake ages twice as fast as normal humans or even us. He's sixteen developmentally, but he's only existed for eight years."

"Oh my gosh... How- ?!"

"The drugs they put her on when she was pregnant. His mother had been chosen. Just like your mother. Just like mine. Just like all of ours. She was going to be monitored and then when Drake was born, they would tell her the baby died." That's horrible... "But it didn't work quite like that... Drake found out that the white coat in charge of the project had died in a fire shortly before his birth. When Drake was born, no one from The School had been there. By his mother's request, it had been kept secret. No one ever knew." I nodded at the end of the tale.

But how did Drake get here? If everything was fine, then how did he end up finding us? It's too much of a coincedence that they would just run into him. "But that doesn't explain -"

"My father died before I was born," I nearly jumped at the voice that was almost identical to Fang's, somewhat higher. "My mother was worried because of how quickly I was growing. I was nearly six months early. After I was born, she swore the staff into secrecy and left the state. She changed her name and lost contact with most of her family. I've only known my mother, aunt, and cousins, though she still talks to grandma sometimes. Grandma thinks she's gone into chronic depression after my miscarriage and is currently recieving therapy. Two months ago I told her I was leaving, that I was going to find out what was wrong with me, if there were more of me. If there was any way, any way at all, I could make her life easier, was going to do it." He sat down in front of me, his dark brown eyes bore into my own as though he were looking for something inside of me. "First I tracked down every doctor that had been in contact with my mother while she was pregnant with me, concluding with the one that had died. That's when I flew to the school. There, I searched for any files pertaining to me. Finally, I knew what had happened, what I was, what that meant. And after a couple weeks, I found something even more interesting... Others like me." He looked at Fang. "Not only others like me, my very own father... _younger than me_. It was a miracle! And it was _sick_. Almost like a cruel joke... but at the same time... I have to say, I'm ecstatic to finally meet him. We're heading to my house to rest tomorrow. Man, is she ever going to be happy to see _you_, Mom."

. . . _Mom_?

_**You don't even recognize your own son, Maximum? You're slipping.**_

AN: Er, yeah, been a while since I published this... Well, anyway, I felt like updating it.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Explanation - 3**

Max's POV

"Mom?!" I screeched.

Drake looked surprised. He stole a glance at Fang, "You didn't tell her?" He asked, then turned his attention back to me. _Didn't tell me what_?!

"You told me they donated your sperm to his mother!" I hissed at Fang, my voice rising with panic and shock.

Fang blushed and scratched the back of his neck, "Actually, you said that. I only said that his parents couldn't conceive."

I flushed bright red with embarrassment, "Well, what do you mean mother?! How can I - ?! I don't understand this at all!"

"Ha ha ha," Drake laughed lightly, putting me into a temporary stupor. "It's really quite simple. When _two gametes_, specifically yours and Fang's, meet they form a zygote - Me. The developing zygote was placed inside a host, my mother, where it could be incubated until the time of birth, approximately five months later. The problem with my mother wasn't my father's sperm, it was her egg. Hence - she needed someone else's egg." He paused, "Yours, Max."

I put me head in my hands, taking a moment to let it sink in. "Why mine?" I finally choked out. Drake just shrugged.

_**Oh, Maximum. But, isn't it **__**always**__** you?**_

Again, I asked, "Why Fang?"

At this, Fang smirked his signature cocky grin - specifically designed for messing with my head. "Because I am one, red hot mamma jamma." I pulled my arm back, delivering one, swift blow to his arm before letting it fall. What can I say? Instinct. He rubbed his arm, looking away to cover his smile. We can't have anyone seeing emotion, now can we?

Drake shrugged, "I dunno, but hey," he pointed to me listlessly, "Aren't you some sorta big deal?"

"Big deal?" I repeated, searching my mind for something about me that could possibly make me a "big deal." "Well, I can fly _supah fast_ and my sense of humour is impeccable." A shot of pain went through my skull. "Ach!" I hissed, rubbing my temples.

_**Excuse me, Maximum, but I simply couldn't help myself. Regardless of what is said, in my book, stupidity is a crime.**_

_Hey!_

**What about saving the world? Does that mean nothing anymore?**

I smacked a palm into my already throbbing head, "Oh, right..." I mumbled, "I'm also supposed to save the world." I looked over at Fang who can recovered and was back to his normally stoic expression. No matter what way I looked at it, it still didn't process. Fang and I? We had a _child_? How could it be?

Drake stared at Fang, who was typing on his blog, for a good long time before he got up to leave. As he turned, I saw the numbers again. "Oh wait!" I called out to him. "What about your expiration date?!" I cried.

He looked incredulously at me over his shoulder, "Why does everyone keep talking about that? It's just a tattoo! Calm yourselves! I've still got a good thirty-two years left in me!" With that, he walked off.

"Oh..." I murmured, mostly to myself, "A tattoo... I hadn't thought of that." Sighing, Fang closed his laptop and set it to the side. He leaned over, looked at the flock, then looked around, he even checked behind the tree and up into the branches. "Paranoid much?" I asked him, somewhat jokingly. Not that we didn't have anything to be paranoid about. Silently, he sat back down next to me and looked at me seriously. I hesitated, "Fang? Did I... do something?" He didn't answer, he just continued to stare. "Because, I gotta say, this is getting a little bit creepy. Even for me. And I have an androgynous voice in my head." Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. He was whispering something to himself as he buried his face in my hair. "What?" I choked out as well as I could. I couldn't understand a word of what he was saying.

"_I missed you so much_..." He spoke softly into my ear, "You have no idea how hard it was for me to be the leader. How lost I was without you. How _scared_ I was thinking that I may never see you again." He held me tighter than before, if that was even possible. "It was _horrible_. _My life_ is horrible without you, Max."

Squirming away a bit, "Are you going somewhere with this?" His shoulder blade somewhat muffled my words.

Laughing darkly, Fang let me go and brushed my hair out of my face and back behind my shoulder. "No," He said bluntly. Then, picking up his laptop again, he opened it and went back to his typing.

I laughed lightly, nervously, then got up to join the others. "Thanks, Fang," I told him quietly, before leaving. "I missed you, too."

AN: Short, yeah, but I kind of wanted to explain the whole "Who's Drake's mother?!" Thing really quick. I'm also really sorry about all the stuff with sperm and egg and gametes and whatever. Mom's a nurse, it's second nature. Thank you for reading!


End file.
